Possession
by J S Arnold
Summary: [Predator 2#] Bonnie's going to live forever, Damon should be happy, right? With all the human danger's now in her past, shouldn't he be able to breathe easy? Bonnie's past choosing sides, but will she be able to pick one when the time comes? Will she be able to survive losing someone close, if it means that she can go on? Will another predator come to claim her?
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

**1**

The place was her bedroom, and they kissed like it was the last moment they had together, as if an eternity wasn't stretched out before them. Her hands groped his body hungrily, like she could devour his body with them, and the more she explored every inch of skin the more desperate she became. There had to be a quicker way of doing this, but even with her new speed there was just too much of him to swallow all at once, figuratively speaking. Even as her redundant alarm clock rang, she thought that she could stay like this forever, she would have, if only she didn't have to go to school...

Bonnie McCullough had rarely been able to stay awake past midnight before, but she had last night and she was still wide awake; She wanted to yawn, but it was like her mouth had forgotten how, and despite her lack of sleep last night she had never felt more awake. Damon's arm was wrapped around her slight body and his lips were pressed against her neck in an almost predatory way as he kissed her good moring.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he was done leaving a trail of butterfly kisses aross her face and dow her neck. "I can tell something's bothering you, Bonnie. What is it?" To her, it sounded as if he asked the question through stiff lips, but without turning to see his face she would not be able to tell. His arms grew even harder around her and the sensation of his lips on her slowly faded from her skin. Within a few moments, she was beginning to crave his proximity all over again. Even if she hadn't been able to hear the echo of the question in his thoughts, she would have known that he cared and that he really wanted to know the answer. Not many boys wanted an actual answer when they asked that question, she knew that much from the boys she had dated before—before him, before she had embraced death, and _him._.

How had she thought any other boy measured up to what she really wanted? How had she thought she wanted someone ordinary and _human_? She knew that she would never again be satisfied with anyone else now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit. "I'm worried," she finally admitted, her voice soft, "... worried about what they will think... what they will do..."

He was barely able to stiffle the groan as he considered what he should tell her and how much of it she would want to hear. He had hoped for more time, but he supposed it was only natural for her to wonder what she could salvage from her old life now that she was back home. It was the human in her that would enevitably cause her distress, but he would not force it out of her for the world. Her humanity was part of what made her beautiful to him and he would make sure she had it for as long as he could. To have a cold mind, a predator's mind, meant living in a world that was lifeless. He did not want that for _her_, not ever.

"Elena will be so angry..." she went on dazedly, lost in dark thoughts and barely aware that she was being held more tenderly than she had ever been held before. What was she going to tell Elena, the next time they met? _Hey Elena_, she would say, _How are you? I'm fine thanks, just a little less human than I was a while ago..._ How could she say those words and not break? She knew that Damon could not protect her from all things, not matter how much he wanted to.

"And Meredith?" Damon knew that if any of her friends, or ex-friends as the case may be, were to pose a threat, it would be the formidable Meredith Sulez and her armoury of deadly weapons. If he had any say in the matter, Bonnie would not be seeing _her_ again until she learned how to dodge an incoming stake. He could tell by the expression on her face that he might have said the wrong thing, even if it had needed to be said.

"I think Meredith will be okay with it..." her voice trailed off at Damon's thunderous expression. Why not Meredith? She did not understand.

"Do you realise that Meredith is a vampire _hunter_?" he snapped.

"Do you remember that she's _half vampire_?" Bonnie returned sweetly, not appreciating his tone, not at all. Was she the only one who remembered all the important stuff, or did everyone else just have selective memory?

Damon put his arms out in front of him as if he were sheilding himself from attack. "Fair point. All I'm saying is—just be careful. Personally, I've always gotten the impression that she is just waiting for me to let my guard down, and I don't want the friendship you had with her to cloud your judgement," he closed his eyes to avoid the look on her face when he said that, "I just don't want you to get hurt—by anything, understand?"

She supposed she did. If he felt about her the same as she did about him, she could totally understand it... but didn't he realise that Meredith was her friend, and friend's didn't kill each other, generally speaking?

His arm tightened around her but he did not say a word. There were too many thoughts in his head for him to concentrate on anything else. How could he remove Meredith from her life without inadvertingly causing her pain? There had to be a way but... Was he willing to do it? Whether he liked it or not, he was first and foremost her sire, and as her sire he could order her to do what he wanted and she would have no choice but to _do it._ Was he willing to exercise that sort of power over her?

Maybe she should call Meredith, prepare her over the phone before they met face to face. Bonnie was sure she could gage what her friend had in mind from the tone of her voice, and she knew that there could be no danger in that. If she reacted badly atleast there would not be a confrontation. Without even having her brain send the order to the rest of her body, she was across the room and clutching the phone that hadn't been used since she was human. _What a strange thought_. She had Meredith's number on speed dial and it only took her a second to begin dialling the number.

His reactions were too slow when he was planning ways in which people should die, it had always been a problem, but he snatched the phone from her hands a moment after her finger had pressed dial. _What was she thinking, calling the enemy?_

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, snarling as she cowered away from him in sudden understanding that he would kill Meredith, whether she was Bonnie's enemy or not, if he thougt it would keep her safe and alive and _his_.

TBC

AN: I thought it might be exciting to explore _Damon's _possessiveness over Bonnie, as well as other people's...


	2. Chapter 2

**Possession**

2

The next morning Bonnie awoke to find herself alone in her bed, even when she remembered that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Where was Damon, and how long had it been since he left? She could not remember feeling so anxious before in her whole life, or so desperate to know where he was and when he would be back. How long would she have to wait before finding out any of these things? Sweat was beginning to break out on her forehead and she absently wiped the sweat, and the tears, away with the back of her hand. Where was he, and when would he be back? Why had he left her? "Damon?" Her voice filled the emptiness left by his absense for only a second, before the bitter cold returned. Where was he?

She went to the window, lifted her hand to pull apart the curtains covering them, and froze. Was it just her imagination, or did she sense something behind her? Her new predator's instincts were still so alien to her that she didn't know what to do with them, but somehow this tingling sensation she felt at the back of her neck felt like danger. She turned, gasped and glimpsed something fury in his hands. She waited, but even after what felt like forever Damon didn't speak and the silence still felt like all there was in the world, as if that was all there would ever be. "What is this?" She asked quietly, not quite the demand she had meant for it to sound like.

Damon sighed and dropped the still twitching squirrel onto the floor as if it were just a wrapper from a fast-food restaurant. It didn't seem to matter to him one bit that this creature was dying, and that it had once been alive and free. He could tell that the sight of the dying creature disturbed her, but he was practical and he knew that this had to be done if she was to survive. She would have to get over any squimishness she might have if she was ever going to make it as a vampire. A pale hand went to his dark, dark hair in fustration. "You need to eat, no arguments,"

"But... how can I, Damon? I can't disect a frog without wanting to be sick—"

He reached down and grabbed the half-dead creature by the throat, twisting it's neck so smoothly that the sound of the bones breaking, being crushed in his grip, barely registered with either of them. The dead animal fell to the floor without anymore sounds. "Quickly, before the blood cools too much." His voice was so cold he could have been talking about the weather, and how they should get inside before it started raining.

"Damon... Why do I have to kill things in order to survive? Stefan..."

He raked his hand through his hair in fustration and bitterness. _Stefan_, his little brother who enjoyed pretending like he was so much better than any other vampire, including Damon, because he tried not to kill his victims. Why did everyone believe that _Stefan _had the right idea? Vampires were predators—they killed things for food—it was what they were made to do, and yet everyone seemed willing to pat Stefan on the back for denying himself his true nature. If Bonnie was going to survive the centuries that lay before her she would need to learn to eat the same things that he did; _Humans, human blood._ Once he could make his voice sound reasonably calm, but not quite friendly, he said, "Incase you have not noticed, my dear, each day for Stefan is a struggle. I don't pity him, not one bit, but I would pity you if you felt the craving as he does." He cupped her chin in his hands and was momentarily sidetracked by the softness of the skin he felt there. _How could she be a vampire and still feel so heavanly soft? _

She ducked her face in submission, dislodging his hand from under her head, and stared down at the floor as if she were ashamed. Was she? She couldn't be sure, but whatever this feeling was it made it impossible to meet his eyes. It made sense that blood should be tinting her cheeks red, but she did not know whether she was capable of blushing anymore and her fingers were too numb to feel the heat, anyway. Since he had transformed her into this _thing_, Damon had changed from someone she secretly fancied to someone she secretly feared. Their relationship had changed, too, because now he had a right to her whether she liked it or not. He could make her do _anything_, and he could order her to _nothing _while he did it; that, more than anything else, was terrorfying.

"You're a good girl, aren't you Bonnie?" His voice was as smooth as a snake's skin, slithering across her in the same way, making her shiver. There was a purr in his voice that was more threatening than a snarl. It held so much promise... and so much desire, "You want to be a good girl, don't you? You want to..." he ran his lips down the side of her neck, across and down her shoulders, "please me?" For some inexplicable reason, a reason he didn't quite understand himself, he felt as if the only way he could keep her safe, with him, was by being her master. If he could command her to do what he said, exactly what he said, every time he asked something of her he knew he could keep her safe. Without another moment to think about what he would do he moved his hands down to her waist and clasped her tightly, kneading her hips with his fingers.

"I don't think I can eat a _squirrel_," she said again, with a little more confidence than she used before. She did not know what a mistake she'd made until she felt that Damon's teeth were bared and he was snarling a warning.

"I told you to eat it—so eat it."

Cold tears fell from her eyes as she picked up the now dead animal from the floor and brought it close to her face, sniffing. She hadn't wanted to kill it, and it turned out she didn't have to, but the body was still warm and the idea of dinking from the small, little body made her sick to the stomach. She looked at Damon one last time, saw that there would be no changing his mind, and shook her head.

"_Do It_."

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her face burried in the soft fur of the squirrel's body and a mouth full of cold dead flesh. She did not want to be biting this poor animal, but from the moment that the crimson liquid had touched her tongue her mind had been filled with nothing else. Nothing else seemed to matter more than the next mouthful of this wonderous stuff that had been forced upon her, nothing else, nothing other than blood. The blood from the rabbit seemed to flow for only a second before it was gone and only the husk of the animal remained. But she wanted more... she had to have _more_. In a movement that seemed too fast to be possible, Damon had her restrained in a grip that, in her youth, she would have no chance in breaking.

_Easy, easy... _The voice was in her mind.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Damon's restraining hands seemed to grow even more ridged on her shoulders. He let go of her reluctantly and in a blink he was at the door, listening. His eyes narrowed into slits and his iris seemed to sparkle in the darkness beneath his lids. "Merda!" He seethed, his voice quiet yet deadly. He waited until Meredith was inside before using vampire speed to cross the space between them and scooping bonnie up in his arms. "We've got to get out of here, red-bird, and quickly before..." There was a confident knock at her bedroom door and he froze where he stood, with her in his arms.

"Bonnie? Are you..." The voice was deep for a girls, but unmistakeable. As she spoke, she opened the door an inch at a time, and before she had finished the sentance she had the door open enough to see inside the room. "Damon—I should have known it would be you..." There was a deadly intensity in her words that belied any attempt Meredith might have been trying to make that this had not shocked her. Whatever she had been expecting to find, it wasn't this. She would have to tell Elena about this new development, but she wasn't looking forward to it. Elena was a good friend, she had always been loyal, but anything to do with Damon could change that. She knew that Elena being wasn't completely honest when she said it was Stefan that she had feelings for.

"Meredith... a lot has happened that you don't know about..."

"I think she knows..." Damon murmured sagely.

"You can't tell me this is how you want to live, Bonnie," Meredith said, coming maybe a foot closer to her.

"Well... obviously, but it's the way things _are_ now, so I'll just have to deal with it, won't I?" Her voice was uncharacteristicaly strong, and not as bitter as it was before. She was starting to feel a conviction that it was her destiny to live like this. If she felt that Damon was her destiny, which she did, then vampirism would be there too. Nothing was for free, and she would be a fool to think that a life with Damon would be. "Will you try and kill me?"

"I don't know..." Meredith said, looking away and down.

"I won't let you." Damon growled, moving in front of Bonnie as if he were going to sheild her from a attack. "If you _ever_ come after her, I will kill you."

"Damon, no..." Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder, as if this might make a difference, even when she knew it wouldn't.

She glanced one last time at Bonnie and then nodded slowly. "It is my duty to kill vampires."

Damon smiled nastily. "What about Stefan? Is he not vampire enough for you, is that why his immortal life is spared?"

"Stefan's different." Was her reply.

"That's what they all say," Damon's anger was building with each word, but he still had enough sense to know when to back down, for now atleast. He wrapped one long arm around Bonnie's waist as propelled himself out of her bedroom window, breaking the glass, but not caring as long as they got out of here before Meredith could follow.

The Sulez girl would not have his Bonnie: _She was his._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Possession**

**3**

Damon took her in his arms and sprinted at lightening speed for the window and escape. If it was only his own life that was in danger, he would have never ran, but when his beloved Bonnie's was it was the only choice he thought he had. She would have never reacted fast enough to him if he had _told _her to run, which was why he had taken it upon himself to make the decision for her. The situation had spiralled out of control up there, he was now below her bedroom window, and he wondered if he should run for his life, as well as Bonnie's. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the sounds of buttons being pressed on a cell-phone. "We've got to get out of here, understand Bonnie?" What he meant was that they would get out of Fellschurch and never come back.

She understood what he meant, even without hearing the words, but still she knew that she could not leave the only place she had ever called home. Childish, maybe, but the little town was all she knew and the only thing that hadn't changed, really, in all the time she had known it. "I understand... I just wish I wasn't leaving here because my..." she gulped loudly. "Oh Damon, What am I going to do? I can't leave my friends..."

"They're not your friends." Damon snapped at her harshly, his mind running to fast to censor his thoughts before he spoke them. He heard a sniffle and his groan reverberate beneath his ribs. He would have to be more careful about what he said if he was going to be around her as much as he planned to be, which was going to be hard for more reasons than just one. He was tense and furious, both of which made controlling himself harder and harder, and he knew that this side of him would scare her. He needed to keep her calm and pliant if he had any hope of controlling what she did.

He carried her into the forest at the border of the small town and stopped. He sighed. "This has to be your decision, too, I guess... tell me Bonnie, do you want to survive?" He saw by the expression on her face that she knew the answer, but was just too afraid to say it. Had he been too harsh, too harsh for her? Did it matter? He wanted to keep her with him, that meant keeping her safe and well prepared—aware of what being his, and a predator, means. "We're going to do this right," he tilted his head, listening to something far off in the distance.

"Do what right?" She asked, a sick feeling building inside of her, "I'm not hungry, honestly Damon..." She didn't care if she needed to drink blood to survive now, she would not harm another innocent little creature just to quench the thirst which lingered at the back of her throat. She would find some other way to get blood, she would visit Mary, her sister and the nurse. She would feed from the hospital's blood bags; she wouldn't have to hurt anyone, human or otherwise. Just the thought of blood made her stomach constrict.

"We're going to make sure she poses no threat to you in the future," he glanced at her and saw the disbelief in her eyes. This was going to be more difficult, in more ways than one, but he would make sure that _nothing_ could hurt _his _Bonnie, even if it meant causing her pain. The agony wouldn't last long, he was sure of that, and there would be one less vampire hunter in the world—never a bad thing by his way of thinking. "We're going to make sure Meredith never thinks about slaying you again."

"Wipe her memory? That would be okay, I guess..." she stared into his eyes as if she were searching for a clue as to what he might be thinking. "Can you do that—I mean, is it possible?"

Why did she have to be so bloody innocent? If it was Elena he was speaking to she would have understood what he meant straight away, no need for further prodding, but it was sweet-as-sugar Bonnie and he was out of his depth. How could he tell her that he had something far more devastating and irrevocable in mind without making her run from the room screaming? Telling her the truth might even make her cry, which would be more horrible than he could stand. Maybe there was another way, "We'll see...", but even as he spoke he was formulating a plan for how he would have it done. Should he do it himself, do the job right? Probably, but what happened when Bonnie found out, as she inevitably would? He would have sabotaged any chance of a life in which he could be happy. Was it worth it?

"Damon, I don't want any harm to come to her... because of me, seriously,"

"We should get going," he said, taking her up into his arms and holding her so tenderly it was almost too tight even for her new stronger body. "She might come back with reinforcements..."

"Do you hear that?" She interrupted him, cocking her head to the side as if to get a better signal, "I think I know that voice... Stefan?" She didn't look worried, just confused, "He's saying something, though I don't know who to since there isn't anyone else..."

That was all the information he needed. Damon clutched her more tightly to him and took off deeper into the shadowed woods, ignoring how she squeaked. His brother posed no threat to him, of course, but to her? He knew that an older vampire, even one as weak as Stefan, could do a lot of damage to a newborn like Bonnie.

"He just said _Meredith_, what do you think that means?"

Anger quickly engulfed the sickness inside of him, and when he spoke it was through clenched teeth. "I think it means that _little brother_ is in cahoots with the enemy, and that we have got to get the hell out of here before that phone call ends." He turned with her still in his arms and ran as fast as he could to get as far as he can before Stefan and his hunter friend had any idea where he was going.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Possession**

**4**

Damon kept forgetting that she was different now, even while she continuously did things that no meer human could. He carried her now as he ran because the thought of her keeping up with his long predator's strides had never occured to him, but now that he thought about it he imagined that she could probably keep up with him easily. There were so many things he had to get used to about _his_ Bonnie, so many subtle and not so subtle differences, but at this moment he still thought of her as being fragile. His little redbird who had fallen from the safety of the nest, and had yet to learn how to fly.

As they left the shelter of the forest surrounding the town of Fellschurch a deep rumbling from the heavans caused both of them to look up, though only Bonnie's gaze lingered. The cloud which seemed to be centred directly above Damon's head was a greenish colour and was darkening with every second, as if it held fury as well as rain and thunder. She was the only witch in town, that she knew of, but she would have sworn to anyone that the dark cloud was nothing natural. It had been following them since the beginning.

Damon stopped and tilted his head at an angle, as if trying to pick up a signal from _something_. There was nothing even remotely human behind them in the forest—no Meredith or Stefan—but he felt as though their escape had been too easy. His brother was weak, so it was plausable that he would not have been able to follow them this far, but together with Meredith he stood a better chance of catching up. Damon had known that she was a threat from the first moment he had seen her, but why was she threatening, a fighter, now? What had changed for her to see Bonnie as an enemy, instead of a friend?

"I don't hear anything, but can you sense anything other than bunnies and—"

Bonnie held up a hand to silence him. Even before he had begun talking, she had been sending tendrils of her own power out into the forest behind them, searching for anything even remotely human. After being around vampires she knew that even they had a degree of humanity in them, that essential little spark that was the only difference between something you could reason with and an animal, whom you could not. It took a few more tense moments of silence before her extended arms touched on what she had been searching for.

"Something's there—in the trees. I can feel it, it's coming closer... oh, Damon..."

He pulled her in close, possessively, and felt every inch of her pressed against every bit of him. It felt unbelievably good to hold her like this, but he had to remember that he wasn't doing this for his own pleasure. A few moments passed of nothing but silence, and then, finally, he could sense the power too. Footsteps in the forest, four people, he could hear them moving, and he could feel the combined energy in his fingertips. He pressed her even more firmly to him and tensed his body until it became like stone.

"Damon?" A voice called from not fifty feet behind them, the voice that he had grown tierd of hearing over five centuries ago, "I know you're there, I know you have Bonnie. Why don't you just let her..."

"I don't know about you," Damon whispered almost silently in her ear, his voice different suddenly, as if his protectiveness of her had done something strange, turned him predatory, "but I don't want to have a _long _conversation about how I should have just let Meredith do her job and..." there was suddenly a gush of bitterness in his mouth and he knew what it was. Venom, hate for Stefan, hate for Meredith, hate for Elena, and hate for everything that stood in the way of his happiness. If he _believed _Stefan, and gave her over like a lamb to the slaughter, how could he live without her—with himself?

There would be no going back to Fellschurch after what he had done, even if he co-operated now, so it wasn't like he had any choice of what to do next.

The fist came out of nowhere, causing Damon to fall back onto the damp, leafy ground, and for the first moment or two he could see nothing but white.

His vision returned slowly, too slowly, and though he knew what his little brother was doing, could do nothing to stop him. He lay like that, blinded, deaf in both ears, for what felt to him like forever before he choked on something running down his throat and bent over, coughing. What had Stefan and his dangerous friend done to make him feel so helpless and weak? What had they done to Bonnie, and where had they taken her?

"You can't do this!" She yelled, her teeth gnashing, to the strange vampire tying a gnarled rope around her ankles, _as if she needed restraining_, as if she were suddenly going to get movement back in her limbs. She'd awoken about half and hour ago and she hadn't seen who her captives were yet. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the woman currently tying her down to the stone mattress, but who else could it be? Despite all that had happened, she refused to believe that anyone who knew her would leave her in this freezing cold room without a blanket—no one she knew would be so cruel, right?

Aproximately half an hour ago she had begun to feel sharp pains in her jaw that she had never felt before, and since then they had only grown worse. With each strike she felt as though her teeth were being forced out of the gums, but each cry of pain was met with silence. She needed... something, but she did not know or know how to describe what it was she needed. Each time the vampire woman restraining her got too close she felt a indesputable _need_ to bite and sink her teeth into the first bit of bare skin...

"You can go now, Felicia," said a deep voice from deep within the shadows.

"But I haven't finished with the straps!" Felicia implored with her hands, seemingly desperate to be given just a little more time to finish her duty. "It's not safe, I tell you! One good tug and—" She was cut off mid-sentance again, the sound like a slap.

"Go!" The voice this time was male, alien in a way that felt as though it should be familiar, but wasn't. A figure came out of the shadows at last, but it was female and it held something in it's hands that seemed a hybrid between a crossbow and a sword, a weapon for both close combat and distant assasination.

"Meredith?" Bonnie whispered, hardly believing her eyes as her face materialized out of the darkness. "What are you doing?" She desperately wanted to believe that one of her best friends wasn't planning to kill her, but she had little room for doubt left in her heart. The little blood she still had in her body was all up in her head, but it did not help her think anything other than how it was ironic that both an Original vampire and a vampire hunter had tried to kill her because of what she was... which was a threat to everyone, even if she did not want to be.

"I shouldn't have said a damn word," Damon said to no one in particular, flashing a smile at the trees he was surrounded by again. He had to wonder why he was back here when the last thing he had been aware of was being out in the open. His thoughts came to him sluggishly, but still they came; They had probably been worried that some stupid do-gooder would take him to the hospital, and that would have been awkward for everyone when his vitals were checked. How nice. He wiggled his fingers, felt their unacustomed lighteness.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Possession**

_**5**_

Tears were slipping out of Meredith's eyes as she approached with her weapon raised. Her feet dragged across the floor, as if her friend was unwilling, compelled into action, but her eyes were as hard as steel. There was no telling what was going through her head right at this second, but Bonnie could guess that it was nothing pleasant. "I.. I... I'm sorry, Bonnie," She said a bit painfully, as if she had had to force the words from her mouth with every ounce of energy she had. "I can't... stop!"

Bonnie's thoughts were a mess, a tangled, twisting ball of confusion that even she could not make sense of. Did she blame her friend, as she grew ever closer with a leathal weapon? Did she hate her for this? Meredith took something from her pocket and held it up to the light, the blue stone shining like a star, and she felt a rage bloom inside of her that she had never felt before in all her life; it was Damon's ring, his protection, and the only thing keeping the sunlight from killing him. Without it... she shuddered to think how vulnerable this made him.

Damon stretched his arm and put his hand directly into the path of the sun-rays, pulling out when the pain reached a level that even he could not stand. There was no way in hell that he would be able to venture from the shadows without the protection of his day-light ring, but if he did not dare go into the light, how would he be able to protect Bonnie? She was a vampire now, but she was still as weak as the human she once was. He hadn't been given enough time to show her what things she was capable of, and now he thought that he never would. If he had to wait until nightfall before he could move, would that be too late?

A movement from the very corner of his vision made him pause. "Who's there, show yourselves!" Maybe it was just his paranoia making him feel this way, as if eyes were watching him from the shadows at his back, but maybe not. Probably not. Probably whoever stalked him was as real as himself. He waited until they were a little more than a metre behind him before he turned to see for himself.

"Damon, listen..."

His groan was deep enough that the vibrations from it made the leaves in a nearby tree shiver. Forpetesake, was there no time that was off limits for her? Did she have no humility at all? Right now he felt as though punching Elena was the best and only thing to do, even if he usually did not hit girls. If she would stop making things revolve around herself for one moment... Maybe then he would believe that she had anyone else's interests at heart but her own.

"I know that you..." There was a question in her voice which he chose not to acknowlege. "_like _Bonnie, but _really _Damon, Why has her disappearance turned you into this," She gestured feebily at him, her eyes misted with some deep thought. "I've never seen you like this." Beneath the words that she spoke there were others; _Why her, why not me? Why were you never so upset about me? _Damon could hear them just as clearly.

"You're about as subtle as ton of bricks, Elena," he sneered, a cruel twist to his mouth. "If you really want to know the answer to your _questions_," he emphasised that the word was plural intentionally, "I'll give them to you. I don't love you, in fact I don't believe that I ever did, I was _obssessed _with you—a different thing."

"Damon..." she began, her voice quavering.

"I'm sure you've experienced this at some time in your life, _Elena_, when your heart's not behind what your brain tells you to do..." He hoped that she understood that he meant, that he was answering her second silent question. He straightened to make himself more imposing before he continued, in a voice that was as hard as he had ever made it with anyone ever. He said, "If you know where Meredith has her, I suggest you tell me _now_."

Her shoulders slumped like she was a small child made to say prayers before bed, when she really just wanted to go to sleep. "She's taken her to," she bit her lip as if trying to stop herself from speaking, "to her house—down into the basement, I think." She sighed, as if speaking was hard work. "But Damon—"

"I don't want to hear it," his voice was as sharp and cutting as a serated knife. "When this is over, when I have Bonnie safe and in a place where she can't be hurt by _anyone_, I don't expect to be seeing you." Even if the words came out wrong, he knew what he wanted in his heart and in his head, and that was all that mattered.

With absolutely no expression on her face that might have revealed what she was thinking, Meredith aimed the loaded weapon at Bonnie's thigh and shot two arrows in quick precession. The pain was immediate and burning hot, ripping the air from her lungs so she could not even scream. She could no longer see if her assailant was cry because her own sight was clouded with tears, but she liked to think that this was harder for her than it seemed. She remembered how much training Meredith had had, and wondered if it contributed to the girl's total lack of empathy. Even as Bonnie writhed in her restraints she said nothing, just loaded the weapon to take another shot.

"Why don't you just... _ah_," another metallic arrow pierced her flesh, "kill me already?" Anything was better than this.

"Wasn't my orders..." Meredith said almost dreamily, as if reciting something she had long ago memorised. "had to keep you alive until the time came..."

"The time came for what? Whose orders?" She was getting a horrible feeling she knew the answer to both. Who else would it be but _him_? "You're orders were to... keep me restrained, bound?" she asked the question while bile tried to come up her throat. _Bondage_.

From the darkness there was a laugh that was equally full of cruelty and excitement. "Yes!" In his hands he held a length of chain that she did not want to think about too much. It made a scraping sound as it dragged across the floor. _It was so long_.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Possession

6

The metal links of the chain snapped together as the whip was thrown forward threateningly. Meredith's eyes widened fractionally, but that was warning enough for Bonnie to brace herself for the worst. She knew, even before Elijah appeared out of the shadows, that any lingering humanity that had been within him before had evaporated like rain on a hot day. What was left was a coldness that was as pure and untainted by light as anything else she had felt from anyone else before. Meredith did not move an inch but Bonnie thought that this might not all be because of fear. There was something buzzing in the air around her, something that made the hairs on her arms stand to attention.

"Klaus..." she breathed his name almost in a sigh, her chest aching, her ribs buckling under the onslaught of her increasingly frantic pulse. _He _scared her, more than most other things in the world. They had defeated him before, but that had been when all three of the girl's had been united. Without Meredith and Elena, Did she have any hope of coming out of this alive, or was it all hopeless. She had never felt so hopeless as she did then, alone and weak and afraid. As she thought these things, it felt as though Klaus was staring holes into her the flesh of her face.

"Bonnie, my sweet little witch... so much trouble... so much temptation..." His voice was like velvet, moving smoothly across her skin with each word. Just the sound of Klaus's voice set him apart from all the rest—there was so much _more_ to it. Whereas Elijah's voice had been sinister because it made him sound kind, almost, Klaus's voice only amplified his general aura of danger. He was the predator in the room, now, there was no doubt about it. He watched her with a sly smile as he approached with the chain swinging freely in his hands, watched the understanding reach her expression."Yes, Bonnie—this is for you..."

She yelped as Elijah appeared from the dark shadows, caught both her wrists in just one of his large, masculine hands, and dragged her across the floor towards a back wall. Klaus watched as she was pulled across the floor like an animal, his long pail finger to his lips in contempation. He watched as her hands were bound to her ankles with silver cuffs with the silent admiration of a voyer at a preformance in the theatre, his finger always touching his lips as if he could taste her on his finger tips.

X

"Do-You-Know-Where-She-Is?" Damon asked, pronouncing each word exactly, so there was little chance he could be misunderstood, "Do-You-Realise-That-I-Will-Kill-You-If-That's-What-It-Takes-To-Get-Answers?" He was squeezing her throat, but he would know instantly if and when she tried to answer him. He hoped that she understood how close she was to dying, and that she would be smart and not make him do it. He waited but she did not even attempt to make a sound, her defiant expression only a little less certain than it was before. "Elena..."

"You... don't... need her," Elena croaked. "You...can be my..."

"I won't be your _anything_, Elena, I won't let you have me..." His voice was fierce, rough with anger and crackling with a growl that was climbing higher and higher up his throat. "I won't let you _possess _me. Because of this, what you have done out of a misguided sense of justice, you are nothing to me, nothing at all. You could die for all I care..."

"Damon!" She called to him as he walked away. "Please, Damon! I can change for you... I can be anything you want!" When he only moved further and further away her desperation boiled in her stomach. "I'll tell you what I know... Just give me another chance! Give me something!"

He would kill her later, he decided. "Speak quickly—while we walk."

X

The silver sizzled against her skin and she made a sound that was somewhat like a whimper. She could no more help the quiet sounds she was making than she could stop the screams that were torn from her throat each time he bit her earlobe. He said he was only playing with her, but if this was his idea of being playful she cringed to think what his idea of punishment would be. She could not take much more than this before she shattered.

"Is this enough," Elijah asked, his voice so bland that he could have been speaking about going to the store to get groceries, "or does she need more?" He eyed the silver-burn marks with interest, even as they healed before his eyes. He reached out and traced over the patterns on he skin with his fingertips, watching as she shivered. "I enjoy seeing her flesh sizzle..."

"Please!" Bonnie screeched, using what little strength she had left in this one last plea to any kindness that remained, rattling the chains that bound her to the wall. It beyond humiliating to be here, against this wall, spread out for the world to see. It was for Klaus's pleasure that Elijah did this, but there must be something in it for him too. She supposed she could ask him what he planned to do to her now he had her restrained, but it was better to be ignorent, she thought; knowing the true extent of his depravity would probably send her into such a panic that her brain refused to work.

"If that's the case," Klaus continued their conversation as if he could not hear her, or simply was not acknowlegeing her presence. "I suggest you sit back and watch the show." The devilish look in his eyes spoke of the cruelty and darkness in his mind, but nothing scared her more than just the way he moved toward her, he was not even trying to scare her now, which in turn made her tremble in fear.

She tried to turn her face away but he caught her chin between his fingers and forced her head to remain angled to him, making her lips part when he pinched her cheeks. He liked having control over her every move, loved how she tried to fight him, enjoyed putting her in her place. She might be a hybrid too, but that was where the similarities ended. He was her master, she was his slave, and he could to her whatever he wanted... "I've got a present for you, sweet little Bonnie..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a locket without a chain, wrapped in a silk cloth.

"You see this?" he asked her in a sweet tone, one that made her weary. "It's a present—for you. It's been in the family for..." he cocked his head to the side as he quickly counted the years. "For more than half a millenium."

"So?" she couldn't help blurting, too worn down by his torture of her body to think about being polite. "It's old, so what?"

"It's a priceless piece, and I want you to have it."

"Why torture me for _hours_," she thought that it must have been hours, "and then give me a priceless piece of jewellery? That doesn't make sense..."

"I own most of the greatest tresures in the world, the greatest pieces of jewellery any woman in the world would dream of having, and all of it could be yours..." His expression was a mixture of hopefullness, as if he really just wanted her to accept the gifts, and confidence. He was confident that this would win her over to his side. "Just take it and be mine, Bonnie. Forget _him_, forget your friends, the mortal world. None of that will matter..."

She was dazzled by the life he had her picturing, almost too blinded to see straight, but nothing short of memory wiping could make her forget how Damon made her feel already. She was not silly enough to think that Klaus meant he said, that life would be as good with him as he made it out to be. She had grown up a lot since Damon had come into her life, and she knew she was a stronger person because of him. She would not let anyone, even this all-powerful Original vampire, make her believe she would be anything if it weren't for him.

"I can't do that," she said finally, squeezing her eyes shut in dread at the thought of his reaction to her refusal. "I _won't _do it."

He slapped her so hard that the skin of her cheek split. "I don't think you understand what's at stake here, _Bonnie_," he ran his cool tongue down her face, lapping at the blood across her cheek, "I don't think you understand that you have no choice but to do as your sire commands—Elijah, if you will..."

Elijah smiled in a frightening way and moved closer. "Do as he says, _exactly _as he says, I command you."

"Kiss me," Klaus said smoothly, sitting back and raising an eyebrow. He held perfectly still as she did just that, her eyes full of terror even as she pressed her body into his. He could get used to this, and this was only the beginning. "Harder," he hissed as something inside him bloomed.

X

"Down there," Elena murmured, turning away from the closed door before Damon could even come into sight. She was in deep shit if either of them found out the truth, if the Originals knew she had told Damon where to find them, if Damon ever discovered her role in Bonnie's abduction, and she admitted, if only to herself, that she had only herself to blame.

Damon reached out a hand to take the door handle when he heard the sound of her whimpering and a voice saying _You Are Mine._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Possession

7

His hands ran down her like water, finding curves and shallows that might not have even existed until his fingers found them. He explored every inch of skin with rapt attention, with an intensity that burned through the tips and scorched her like fire. This was not a normal reaction, of that she was sure, and while it made something close to pleasure spread over her in wave after wave she knew that it could be deadly, if she accepted that he was making her feel this way. He shouldn't be able to make her feel this way when she did not love him, she loved Damon. He could not be doing this to her, how could she let him?

"No... no... _no_..." The final _no _came as a sigh, as Klaus touched the place where she was most sensitive with his fingers.

"Oh yes, darling," he whispered into her flesh, his eyes closed over the fire that burned within them. "_Oh yes_," His voice was silky smooth, like fire without the heat, licking, biting, caressing her flesh with each word he spoke. He was suave, sexy, and he could be all hers if only she said yes—if she forgot what she really wanted, _whom _she really wanted to be touched by like this.

"You can't resist me... don't even try..." he punctuated each word with another bite, another nibble on her sensitive flesh.

"No..." It was taking every bit of her remaining strength to refuse him but when, she _refused _to think the word _if_, Damon came to rescue her she did not want him to see her in a compromising position. Klaus had already put her in compromising positions with him while they were alone but it would be so much worse if anyone but Elijah was watching... How did she get to the place in her life that she could compare one voyer to another? She shook her head. "Please stop... please..."

Klaus's eyes snapped open, startling Bonnie enough that, even through the haze of compulsion, she was afraid. He seemed shocked for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed in anger, making the fear grow even stronger. As he stood, dislodging her from where she had been made to lay on his chest, bared, she found herself standing with her back to the door. Each second that she stood like this, completely naked apart from the shackles around her wrists, ankles, and neck, she felt more and more like someone about to get caught doing something they shouldn't. If Damon was to come in here right now, what would he think? Would he believe that she had been compelled, or would he think this was her decision?

"Damon," Klaus growled menacingly, all the while gesturing for Elijah to get the door, "Come in, come in."

She closed her eyes, praying for some miracle to make her disappear before he could see her, and was consumed by the silence. She had expected to hear him react, even if she could not see him, but there was no reaction at all. Tentitively she parted the lids of her left eye, and saw his face for the first time in what felt like a very long time. She knew that it hadn't really been that long since she had first seen this place, but it felt like coming home—seeing him standing just metres away. She wanted to go to him and wrap her bare self around his body, but Elijah's compulsion held her tight.

"_Bonnie_," his voice was so quiet that, had the space around her not been completely silent, she would have missed him saying her name and thought that he was struck silent by her condition. She knew she would be, if it was her looking at a naked version of him strapped down. "_Oh Bonnie_, _I'm sorry_,_ I'm so sorry..." _There was barely a footstep in her direction before she heard him gasp as if punched in the stomach.

"You should not have come here, Damon, you should have stayed away," Klaus's voice grew nearer and nearer with each word, and Bonnie could feel the words twist and curl around her body like electric-charged smoke. She wanted to test the restraints again but each time she even twitched a shock of pain made all her muscles clench in silent agony. "It would have been better for her if you had..." he continued, a broad smile evident in his voice. He was doing this to her—she knew it. Did Damon know what she was suffering through their connection?

"Don't you dare tell me you know what's best for her more than I do," he snarled, the sheer darkness of the rage burning inside enough to make black appear at the edges of his vision, "Don't you dare think that I won't fight for her with my last breath." Something cruel and sinister was stirring inside of him, and it was stronger than anything he had felt before, fed by the rage at what had been done to her. The sight of her naked, bound, unable to come any nearer to him was intolerable, heartbreaking, and paralysing, but he knew that he would have to do something soon or risk losing her forever. "What do you want from me, Klaus?"

He laughed, the dazzling white of his teeth flashing briefly. "Who said I wanted anything from _you_? You are _nothing_, Damon, unlike your girlfriend here who is definately _something_." Klaus deliberately ran his index finger across Bonnie's bare chest, over her breasts, making her shiver. Hopefully Damon would see how her body was reacting and know that what he had thought he had with her was _nothing _in comparison.

His eyes were bright and excited and they made Damon want to kill him slowly—enjoy it as he cut the bastard into pieces. He would _rip _him to pieces if there was not a knife handy, but he knew that he would never get the chance with Elijah somewhere hiding, waiting to pounce. If he was going to be the hero, instead of a martyr, he would have to play it smart and trust his instincts—the only problem being that his instincts were telling him to act now or lose everything he had.

Elijah appeared out of nowhere to put an arm over his neck and pin his arms around his back. The other Original had been so quiet that Damon had neglected to take him into consideration when planning what he would do next, and now he was trapped in an grip that even he could not break. _Why _had he forgotten this one, _How _could he have made such a mistake? He wanted to bite something, but what? He knew whose blood would give him strength, and it wasn't the blood of the vampires he hated and would love to suck dry. It was the blood of the innocent, _her _blood, but taking any more of it would kill her—even as a vampire. He fought against his restraints, gnashing his teeth, and saw Klaus smile.

"The only blood here that can quench your thirst is her's, but you won't take it will you? You would rather suffer under the effects of the lust, wouldn't you?" He was enjoying this far too much. "You would rather _die_, than accept that you can no longer have her all to yourself..."

Damon tried to spit at him, but the saliva just rolled from his mouth, down his chin, and onto Elijah's restraining arm. "Yes—I would rather suffer." _He would rather suffer a thousand deaths than be the cause of any more of her suffering_.

Bonnie was half way through muttering a spell when Elijah finally noticed that her lips were not just trembling but forming sentences. His brother was too engrossed by his conversation with Damon to notice that his little red-haired prisoner was mumbling something that rhymed, but he would not be so easily distracted. He wrapped a hand around her neck and stopped her from speaking anything more with a not-so-gentle squeeze. "Don't—I know what you were doing, and I would not try it again if I were you." She saw Klaus's eyes darken.

"I would cut out your tongue if I did not need you to have it," he whispered harshly.

One look at Damon, and how vulnerable he was in Elijah's grip, stopped the fear from building up inside of her at the words he spoke, or just the sound of his voice in her ear. She could think clearly, and the black was recieding from her eyes. Where she had been almost blind with panic, she felt calm and collected and in control. She could do this—do it for him, her love, the man who had changed with her through this journey.

"You can watch as I take her," Klaus said pleasantly, the coldness in his eyes sending her heat racing while the heat made everything slow down. "I'll take her over and over and over—while you watch..." he broke out into laughter, as if any of this was even remotely funny. "I will _have _her screaming my name..."

Damon's weakened gaze drifted over her and she felt as though he were apologising. She wanted to demand to know why he felt even remotely guilty, this was not _his _fault after all, but she did not have the heart to do anything that would cause him pain. She stared back at him, hoping that in her eyes he could see that she did not blame him for anything that happened to her, not here or in the future. He met her gaze and nodded a fraction – he understood. She began chanting again just as he spoke.

"Is this whole thing, the kidnapping, the threats, all because you need to get laid?"

Elijah began laughing, but Klaus's eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his teeth together. He was irritated—good—it meant that Bonnie had a chance, which was all he had wanted. "If I wanted sex, Damon, I would have some. You must know how easy girls around here are to get into bed, after all the broken hearts you've left behind. They're _desperate_..."

"Yeah, they must be _desperate_ to want _you _on them..." He knew he had hit a sore spot with the snarl that was stripped from Klaus's mouth. His own gaze flickered to Bonnie for only a millisecond or two, but it had been enough to give her away. She stopped her mumbling suddenly, and blanched as if she had been slapped.

"_Bitch_," Klaus punched her in the head and she fell back unconscious, her body as limp as a rag-doll's.

"Bonnie!" Damon cried, feeling as though the blow had been to his own temple, his head throbbing in time with the beat of his heart.

_No_. She was his, his forever, she could not leave him, not ever.

TBC


End file.
